


History Tells Us...

by calcum



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Colors, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I basically wrote 7k words on colors, I hate myself, and not using any names, and on hearts, and then waited two weeks to write the last 2k words, basically a retelling of The Hobbit using colors, but it's basically the same thing, do you know how many times i typed 'gay wizard' instead of 'gray wizard', i could tell you what every color means offhand now, i don't even know what this is, i literally researched color meanings, it was a lot, it's referring to gandalf, this is very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcum/pseuds/calcum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes the blessing of all that you dreamed.  But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings.</p><p>OR<br/>Where I basically retell the story we all know and love using colors and then make you confused because no names are used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Tells Us...

**Author's Note:**

> I researched color meanings, so while your reading this, if you get confused (when you get confused) I have a list of what each color means. If you get confused on who is who, let me know and I'll help you out. Because as I've said like three times, I didn't use any names. Only colors. 
> 
> Oh, and since I literally copied the whole plot line and didn't make it my own, I don't own anything. This is basically just my retelling of The Hobbit using both movie and book elements. Everything still belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. 
> 
> And the last 2k words I didn't proof read. 
> 
> I have no beta reader, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Oh, I know 'dwarrows' is the proper plural term, but I got 5k words into this and didn't feel like going back so I didn't.

            History tells us that the ground is stained red after a battle.  This fact is partially true. 

            In this specific battle, a battle between dwarves and elves and men and orcs and goblins, the ground was seeping black, black blood of the orcs and goblins that were slain in the valley by the dwarves and elves and men.  What turned red, though, was the sky.  The sky was the color of blood: blood from dwarves and elves and men.  History tells us that we all bleed red, but history doesn’t explain the terrible creatures that swarm over the hills in a never-ending wave of black with even blacker blood. 

            The ground was stained with black, but the sky was red from the rising of the sun over the hillside as it seeped into the valley within.  The dwarves and elves and men stared up at the red with vacant eyes, some breathing and some not, but none wanted to look down at the black.  Orcs and goblins were faced down absorbing the black back into their flesh just as it had leaked out of their blackened bodies in the first place. As the red light turned darker, closer to black than to red, it reminded a hobbit, ten dwarves, and a wizard of a time before everything turned black, even before it turned red.

 

***

 

            History tells us that the ground grows green. That it has grown green ever since the hobbits built their homes within the hills the green grass, and that it maybe also grew green before the hobbits ever made under the green their home.

            Many years after the first home was built in the ground under the grass, there lived a hobbit who lived under the green and sat in the grass and loved the green so much he had more green in his heart than even the average hobbit. 

            This hobbit threaded his toes in the blades of green as a wizard of gray stood in front of him and asked the hobbit the leave the green and the hills behind to go through _big_ trees and _running_ water.

            ‘Leave the green?’ the hobbit thought, blowing in harshly on his pipe. ‘Oh no, oh no. Never.’  And this is what the hobbit told the wizard before unthreading his toes from the grass and stomping into his house and leaning against the green door and breathing deeply. ‘I swear if I ever leave the green behind I will surely die.’  Thought the hobbit as the wizard dressed in gray, unknowing to the hobbit, left a mark on the green door with a sly smile on his gray face.  The wizard was too gray for the green of the hobbits and our special hobbit, who had just calmed his breathing down enough, wasn’t as green as he was before the wizard disrupted the hobbit. 

            Little did this hobbit know that the wizard wasn’t going to be the only one to take away the hobbit’s green heart. A group of thirteen dwarves of gray and silver and gold would tramp over his green garden and his green heart, one dwarf made more of gold than all the others combined would stomp extra hard and stomp the hobbit’s green heart into a weapon. 

            When the group of dwarves raided his pantry and cupboards and cellar of everything the hobbit had to offer, the hobbit fought to hold onto his green and he almost succeeded, and he would have if the dwarves hadn’t started singing a song about a gray and gold home surrounded by green that been burned from the land by flaming red.  From that song alone, the hobbit relaxed his grip on his green and unknowingly, but nonetheless, willing, let gray and silver and gold into his heart as some of the green escaped. 

            The next morning, the hobbit awoke to find the gray and silver and gold dwarves were missing and instead of feeling green and happy, the hobbit felt empty and sickly when he looked out his window at the green hills and the green-hearted people who he was fully once, now though, he was half green and half gray and silver and gold.  The hobbit looked at his table to see the name of the dwarf of gold and another dwarf that held silver and gold in his heart and an empty line where his name was supposed to go.  Our once fully green hobbit grabbed a quill and stalled slightly over his multiple colors of ink.  The day before, he would have grabbed the green ink to sign any important documents, but now, the hobbit hesitated and grabbed black ink.

            Our hobbit left his green door under the hill under the green grass with a contract in his hands with his once green name now black.  He flew through the green until the green started leaving the ground like it was leaving our hobbit’s heart.  He caught up the dwarves and the gray wizard and our hobbit was still ignorant of how much green had left his heart and was still clueless on how much would be gone when he returned to his green door under the hill under the green grass.

 

***

 

            History tells us that yellow is the color of sunshine.  That the big yellow ball in the sky that hurts if you stare at it for too long is always there, even if gray clouds block it from fully reaching anything else. A similar thing was happening to our special hobbit that had left his green home and comfort and safety that came along with the green.  The yellow couldn’t reach the hobbit’s heart because it was surrounded by not only gray, but also silver and gold that was fighting the stubborn green to fully become the hobbit’s heart.  If the hobbit’s heart was truly green, as our hobbit believed, he would be able to feel and absorb even the slightest of yellow through the gray clouds and heavy rain that plagued the journey to the gray and gold home.  But absolutely no yellow was steaming past the gray.

            ‘Can’t the wizard fix this mess?’ the hobbit though with another huff that caused the silver dwarf next to him to look over before looking away with a huff of his own. ‘He is a wizard and if he urged me to leave my green to go on this adventure then he can surely remove the gray from the sky.’

            Unsurprisingly, our hobbit was severely mistaken. For he did not know that the wizard was just as gray as the clouds and the same color cannot cancel out the other without making both grayer than they were before.  But our hobbit did not feel the yellow, instead learned of the white, brown, and blues that could remove the gray in the sky.

            It was shortly after the gray wizard left that the gray sky followed, but the hobbit did not feel yellow of the sun, but instead the tiny yellow beams, that could be mistaken for white, from the stars that peaked through the inky black sky.  He also felt the red of the fire and decided he would get enough of red when (if) he reached the gray and gold plagued by scalding red.  So the hobbit took two meals to the golden boy with matching golden hair and half silver, half gold brother who were supposed to be watching the ponies but rather got distracted.  Our hobbit nervously fidgeted under the trees, as he could no longer feel the yellow stars on his skin.  The brothers urged him to check out the red, “for practice” they said to him, and embracing the gray and silver and gold in his heart, the hobbit nodded and set off into the blackness towards the red.

            It took only moments before the hobbit was in a troll’s hand with the wrong type of green and yellow smeared all over the front of him and the dwarves dropping their weapons and being shoved into sacks or put over the red.  Our hobbit let a little more green and yellow leave and allowed more gray and silver and gold to enter his heart as he saved himself and the dwarves from certain death. It took only a few moments before the wizard appeared and the trolls turned hard and gray from the first yellow they-the trolls, hobbit, and dwarves-had seen in such a long time.

            The wizard removed the gray from the sky and returned the yellow.

 

***

 

            History tells us that brown starts under green in brown, but as it grows, is brown with green branching off. After the hobbit, the dwarves, and the wizard left the now gray trolls’ cave with new weapons strapped to their belts, the entered the brown with yellow streaming through the green. Our hobbit, despite the almost dying part with the trolls, felt happy with the yellow warming his face and safe under the green until, for a moment, he wasn’t feeling the green as yellow as much.

            There was snapping coming from the cluster of trees behind the company, and the dwarves quickly took out their weapons and got ready to defend themselves from what was about to come out of the woods. Surprisingly, it was the brown wizard that made the gray wizard, well, gray, in comparison and made our hobbit relax. Unsurprisingly, though, it put the gray and silver and gold dwarves on edge. 

            Everything was fine with our hobbit until black suddenly had a sound to accompany it.  Black was the sound of wargs howling and being suddenly upon them and having to run as brown lead black in circles until the company was suddenly being surrounded and forced to slide down into a shallow cavern that lead away from the black. The brown wizard was gone and our hobbit didn’t have time to think about that because there was a black orc with blacker blood pouring out of a wound from an arrow that had come from the elves.

            The gray wizard led the eager hobbit and the less eager band of dwarves down the path until a reached a grand city that was green and silver and brown and gold all at once and our hobbit almost cried out because it was so beautiful.  He really did cry out when he saw the green and silver and brown and gold people that inhabited this wonderful place.  Our hobbit felt safe and glamorous and complete love for this place that reminded him of his green home he left behind. 

            It was in this city that our hobbit let go of gray and silver and gold in return for green and brown.  He was almost the same hobbit that lived in complete green, but not fully.  It was almost completely impossible to remove the stain that the dwarves had left on the hobbit’s heart.  Only a sliver of gray and silver and gold remained around the rim of our hobbit’s mostly green heart.

            The green would not last much longer as the stain on the heart of the hobbit would only seep down deeper and at a much quicker pace.

 

                                                                      ***                                                                    

 

            History tells us that dwarves come from the gray stone and that they stay near the stone until death takes them back into the gray.  So, as soon as the dwarves got what they needed from the elves, they left the green and silver and brown and gold city to go back to the dreadful gray stones, leaving behind the gray wizard and begrudgingly taking the mostly green hobbit along.

            As soon as the hobbit touched the pathway of stone leading along the gray mountains, the gray and silver and gold started pushing the green in his heart back.  He watched the twinkling of the city for a moment longer before following the dwarves, who were more than happy to be leaving the city behind them.

            Our hobbit does not like the gray mountain and thinks more of his green door under the hill under the green grass. There is gray under him and to the left of him and in his heart and even the sky is gray. ‘Oh dear, I hope it doesn’t rain for I will surely tumble off this mountain’ thinks our hobbit as he keeps glancing up from his bare feet to the barren sky and back again. He envies the dwarves for their comfort and stable bodies as they walk along the steadily narrowing path.

            It doesn’t take long until the gray sky starts pelting down at them and this time there is no gray wizard to leave and take the gray with him, so they must endure it until the sky stops falling. As they climb higher, the storm gets worse and then suddenly the stone is alive and throwing stone at each other and the golden boy gets separated from his half silver and half gold brother who happened to step on one of the stone giant’s legs. Our hobbit is dangling from a cliff until suddenly he isn’t and then the gold dwarf is hanging off and then there’s yelling and then silence, even the rain is unheard by the company in the dry cave in wet clothes, the words from the gold dwarf still bouncing through their heads.  The gray and silver and gold in our hobbit’s heart is squeezing in closer and the green constricts painfully as our hobbit wants to go home but the gray and silver dwarf with the funny hat stalls him long enough for the stone to swallow the company and the hobbit that is more gray and silver and gold than green but wants to return home. It seems the gray has taken choice away from out hobbit.

            The stone deposits them to a gray place with red licking along the walls and black creatures reaching out at the company and pulling at them with the claws protruding from their blackened hands. Our hobbit is separated from the dwarves and instead falls deeper into gray with a black creature and a blue sword.

            The black creature that fell down with him is dead and is instead replaced by another black creature that is unlike all others our hobbit has seen before.  This thing is no orc or goblin, but rather, just a creature.  Our hobbit spots a gold ring by his own foot and picks it up and puts it in his pocket before the creature can see.  Unknown to the hobbit is that despite its golden appearance, the seemingly harmless ring was forged in red with a black interior that would be destroyed in red by our hobbit’s nephew, but that is later. Currently, the hobbit and the creature get into a battle of riddles and our hobbit only escapes by the ring that makes his physical body disappear. The ring stolen from the creature with the black heart brings the hobbit back to the dwarves that are full gray and silver and gold and infect his green heart even more as our hobbit swears, again, to take them to their home infested by red. His heart is not only turning gray and silver and gold now, but is also being stained by black from the golden ring.

 

***

 

            History tells us that water is only blue because it is a reflection from the blue sky that sits above us each day. The hobbit does not have a chance to look up at the sky when moments after having a heartfelt conversation with the dwarfs, there is the black sound of wargs and orcs coming towards the company and the hobbit, the dwarves, and the wizard (who is suddenly back with them) run from even more danger as they just escape danger.

            They reach the edge of a cliff with trees lining the edge and they climb up it, wargs nipping at the hobbit’s heals. Soon, all thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and the gray wizard all end up in the last tree at the very edge of the cliff. The gray wizard lights acorns with red flames and passes them throughout the company and they push back the wargs with the red acorns until suddenly the tress is dangling over the cliff everyone is about to fall off and the black creatures split to reveal the white orc. The gold dwarf gets his footing and meets the white orc on the cliff and the gold dwarf falls to the ground. Our hobbit, his heart very much gray and silver and gold (with a hint of black and even less green), also gets his footing and rushes towards the white orc with his sword glowing the color of the sky. 

            Our hobbit saves the gold dwarf as the rest of the dwarves reach the cliff and fight the black creatures until everyone looks up at the blue to see eagles.  The eagles save the company from certain death and as our hobbit sits on an eagle’s back, he looks out at the blue expanse of sky laid out in front of him that is slowly fading away from blue.  The green in our hobbit’s heart gives a final burst of stubbornness and pushes back the gray and silver and gold (but not the black, never the black) back further.

 

***

 

            History tells us that pink only dusts. Pink dusts the sky at sunrise and sunset and dusts cheeks.  The blue faded to pink when the eagles dropped the dwarves, the hobbit, and the gray wizard on the flat stone.  The gray wizard used his magic to heal the gold dwarf that was seeping red.

            The gold dwarf stood up and sought out our hobbit before embracing the hobbit.  The gold of the gold dwarf clenched the hobbit’s heart and pushed back even further at the green that had expanded, and the hobbit released his hold on the green again and let the gold encase more of our hobbit’s heart. 

The sky was dusted pink and the cheeks of the hobbit were pink and a new color had entered the hobbit’s heart.  The new color was a rose gold and it pushed through the gray and the silver and the gold (it even surpassed the black) and made a tight ring around the barely remaining green left in our hobbit’s heart. 

After releasing our hobbit from the hug, the gold dwarf smiled and the rose gold clenched tighter in the hobbit’s heart.  Then, the gold dwarf turned the hobbit around and pointed out the gray and gold home of the dwarves with the pink sky behind the mountain with the red dragon within.

‘I believe the worst is behind us’ the hobbit thought and the thirteen dwarves and the gray wizard heard him.

 

***

 

            History tells us that animals have brown coats to blend into their surroundings to hunt or avoid being hunted. The beast our hobbit saw attacking the black creatures was as black as them and he knew that this bear was no ordinary bear because the black bear stood out from the brown and green of the forest.

            The gray wizard lead the company down the stairs of the flat rock down to the forest where all thirteen dwarves, the hobbit, and the gray wizard saw the black beast tear orcs apart.

            ‘Come,’ said the gray wizard, ‘there is someone who lives in these woods that will be able to help us. Hurry.’

            So, the hobbit and the thirteen dwarves ran some more, running to escape more danger only to have the black beast follow the company and only to break into the black beasts home, led by the gray wizard.

            Our hobbit stared at the brown ceiling all night, hearing the growls and howls from deep inside the woods until finally he drifted off into a deep slumber, only awaking when the yellow sunlight was shining directly over his eyes.  The hobbit woke blinded and heard the laughing of the company and saw a very big man with a black beard serving the dwarves breakfast.

            ‘Come little bunny,’ the man said when out hobbit wandered into the dining area, ‘you need some meat on your bones. Too thin, I say.’

            Everything in the man’s house was brown, except the man himself.  Even in the garden, there were brown trees and brown dirt and green leaves with a dusting of pink among it all.  The green in our hobbit’s heart pushed against the rose gold and the gray and the silver and the gold (but the green had no affect on the black that had not grown since the goblin caves), but the green did not grow much, for there was too much color in our hobbit’s heart that there was simply no where for the green to go other than stay where it was. 

            The company and the gray wizard stayed for a few days until supplies and ponies were borrowed from the black beast turned man and instructions not the leave the path once the reached the blackened woods and to beware of the black river that flowed through the sick forest. The gray wizard followed them to the beginning of the black forest of the elves and then left the thirteen dwarves and the hobbit to fend for themselves.

            ‘I have business of my own that I must go take care of,’ the gray wizard said with a huff when the hobbit questioned why the wizard was leaving, ‘you will all be okay as long as you do not leave the path. I will be waiting for you at the mountain, do not enter that mountain without me!’

            With that said, the company sent the ponies back to where they came from and with one last look at the gray wizard’s retreating figure, the thirteen dwarves and the hobbit entered the blackened forest.

 

***

 

            History tells us that the blackened forest used to be magical and green and lively, but poison had spread throughout it, affecting the trees and the elves that called this sickly wood home. As soon as the company walked far enough into the forest that the light from outside was far behind them, the air grew stale and heavy and held a tension that spread throughout the hearts of all the company members.  Our hobbit found himself touching the gold ring in his jacket pocket more often and the black ring around his heart was pushing in each time he rolled his finger across the surface of the golden ring.  The gold dwarf was barking instead of talking and the golden boy and his half silver half gold brother had stopped smiling and instead walked sluggishly side-by-side.

            Day and night were no more and the silver and gold dwarf that had his name on the contract said that the company had only been walking through the black woods for half a day, and that it wasn’t even close to sunset.  Everyone felt like they had been walking for days instead of hours, and the only reason the thirteen dwarves and the hobbit didn’t stop was because of the gold dwarf that made them keep going.

            It is unknown on how long it took the company to reach the black river that ran across the path, but it only took moments for the silver dwarf that was the fattest of the bunch to fall into the blackened water and put the dwarf instantly to sleep.

            ‘Oh great!’ the half gold half silver dwarf said, ‘now we must carry him, I don’t see why it couldn’t have been someone lighter!’

            Our hobbit got out of having to help carry the sleeping dwarf because he was too small to reach the dwarf as the others carried him. 

            It was a long time before the effect of the river wore off and the dwarf woke up to find all the supplies were used, including the food.

            ‘I wish to return to my sleep. At least there I was well-fed and not hungry!’

            ‘Well I don’t,’ the gray and silver dwarf with the funny hat said, ‘because I do not care that we are related, I refuse to carry you further!’

            Then, the gold dwarf spotted lights in the trees. ‘Look!’ he called out, pointing, ‘there are lights, and there must also be food!’

            ‘We can’t leave the path.’

            ‘We will never make it out of these woods if we do not fill our stomach!’  The gold dwarf called out, disappearing into the trees, off the path.

            Our hobbit was the last to remain on the path as all the dwarves had already gone into the woods to find the lights.

            When the company reached the clearing where the lights were, they all caught sight of elves for a second before the lights went out and everything went black.  Then came the confusion, then came the shouting, then came nothingness to the hobbit. When our hobbit finally awoke, there was nothing around him and no one was there.  Scared and alone, our hobbit accidentally slipped on the ring and could _see;_ the hobbit could see each leaf on each tree and each mangled root that stuck out from the ground to trip him. 

            Somehow, he came upon the spider nest and found the dwarves tied up in the spider web and our hobbit saved all of them and it was all with the help of the gold ring that made him invisible. Then the elves came and took the dwarves away, our hobbit following with the ring still on his finger. When they ushered the dwarves through the entrance of the elves’ living quarters, our hobbit just managed to slip in before the door was shut and locked for good.

            It took weeks to find where each dwarf was locked up at and even longer to figure out a plan to get the company out of the elves’ palace in the blackened forest.  But, at last, our hobbit came up with the barrels as a means of escape. All it took was a party to distract the elves and two drunken guards to get the keys to release the dwarves. In total, it took over one month to get the dwarves to the wine barrels and our hobbit had to wear his golden ring for the whole time.  The black ring around the heart of our hobbit had grown in size and the green was almost nonexistent, along with the rose gold.  But the gray the silver and the gold still made up most of his heart, but there was a thick black circle around the edge.  Our hobbit will later regret ever taking the ring, but for now, it was the only thing keeping the thirteen dwarves and the hobbit alive.

 

***

 

            History tells us that water is only blue because it is a reflection from the blue sky that sits above us each day. Neither the dwarves nor the hobbit have seen the blue sky in two months, that when they were all situated in the barrels (except our hobbit), they were twitching with anxiety at seeing real light for the first time in forever.  When the hobbit hit the lever for the barrels to roll out into the river, he jumped in the river and grabbed onto the half gold half silver boy’s barrel and held on tight.  The light blinded all of them and the coldness of the water put their bodies into shock for a moment before the barrels started spinning at a fast pace from the current that caused our hobbit to let go of the barrel and end up being tossed about under the water.

            They mostly made it through the river unscathed. Our hobbit had managed to get into a barrel finally after some trial and error on his part.  The thirteen dwarves and hobbit somehow survived the orcs running along the riverbank (thanks to the elves but the dwarves would never dare to admit that they were surely be dead in their barrels if it weren’t for the elves taking out the black creatures one by one).  When our company reached the shore, they were all weaponless (save our hobbit) and wet and tired, but they regarded the hobbit highly.

            ‘Master Hobbit! Oh, we could have never done it without you!’ the dwarf that was half gold, half silver said as the clung onto his golden brother.

            There was no more congratulations as a boat with a single man aboard, came up in the blue to the thirteen dwarves and one hobbit and demanded to know what was going on.  After some talking and bribery, the bargeman took our company to a town that was made of brown that sat upon the blue almost in a pitiful manner. The man with the ship had a gray exterior, but his heart was of gold and our hobbit was reminded of the gold dwarf that stood at our hobbit’s side.  Then, the company met the man’s three golden children, the eldest daughter, gold basically radiating off of her, took quickly to the golden boy with golden hair to match that traveled with the company. 

            In the city above the blue, the gold heart of the gold dwarf was swelling with gold-lust and the charitable gold before was something to be proud of, but a sickly gold was encasing the heart of the gold dwarf.

 

***

 

            History tells us that the gray home of the dwarves was mostly gold when you entered.  Or, at least that’s what the hobbit was told by the gold dwarf during the feast that was supplied by the master of the city built on blue waters. All the dwarves were drunk as this would just perhaps be the last night of joy where they were all together. They could all very well die from the dragon’s red fury when our hobbit went into the gray and gold mountain to wake the dragon from its slumber.  So, the hobbit with only a hint of green and even less of the rose gold color, but with the gray and silver and gold making up most of his heart, our hobbit felt more like a dwarf than he did a hobbit.  If it were not for the black ring around everything, anyone could say that the hobbit that had traveled with thirteen dwarves for so long; was a dwarf in all but form. After the company had their fair share of food and drink, they retired to their rooms they were supplied for the night and all but our hobbit and the gold dwarf who was sick with gold slept well that night.

            The next morning, after some grumbling from being hung-over by some of the dwarves, the thirteen dwarves and hobbit were all packed up and ready to begin the journey home at last. They left the city built on blue without looking back, but kept their eyes on the gray and gold home that looked unchanged from before the dragon’s red poured down upon the dwarves.

They traveled past the ruined city of men that was scorched black and the hobbit brought up waiting for the gray wizard.

‘No.’ The gold dwarf instantly said, not even looking at the hobbit, but instead staring at the mountain, ‘If the wizard wishes to join us he will know where to find us.’

There was no other mention of the wizard after that, and the company continued on straight up to the cliff where the hidden door into the mountain should be.  They sat down and waiting for the last light of Durin’s Day to shine upon the key hole and give the hobbit and the thirteen dwarves passage into the gray and gold home.

At sunset, the gold dwarf held the key in his hand and waited for the invisible door to become visible until there was no door and the sun had set. And then, after the dwarves had given up all hope, moonlight shone upon the mountain side and a door appeared, our hobbit being the first to see it and suddenly the gold dwarf was back, forcing the key into the keyhole and the door swung open and the scent of the mountain wafted out at them.

 

***

 

            History tells us that gold infects the mind and that the sickness of the mind had brought the gray and gold mountain to its own demise.  Our gold dwarf’s grandfather succumbed to the mind games gold played on him.  Turned away the elves of the blackened forest and turn his back on the men that now lived above the blue.  As we all are aware of, history has a manner of repeating itself.

            Immediately after the door was opened, the dwarf with the gold-sickened heart had our hobbit do directly into the passageway to see if the dragon was still alive and if he could find the King’s Jewel. Our hobbit was wary and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and on the golden ring, which made the black mark on his heart clench tightly on the colors of the hobbit’s heart. The passage went seemed to go on forever, but after steadily walking at a downwards slope, the tight passage opened up to a very large chamber that could fit the green hills and all of the green people that lived in the hills, five times (maybe even more).

The first thing our hobbit noticed was the gold.  Everything in the room seemed to be gold, even the stonewalls had veins of gold and the hobbit sucked in a deep breath for he couldn’t see the end of the mounds of gold.  The hoard was extensive and beautiful but something was missing.

The dragon.

The dragon was nowhere to be seen.  Either the red-bearing beast was somewhere else in the mountain or it was under all the gold.  Either way, the hobbit wanted to get a piece of gold to show the dwarves that he had made it down to the chamber.  So, he leaned down and got a highly decorated goblet and turned around and marched right back up the passageway.

Under the hoard of gold, the dragon that had been in a deep slumber for over sixty years woke when something was stolen from _his_ hoard.  The hoard he had simply taken, but had been hungry for the past ten years just so he could enjoy rolling around in his treasure and sleeping in it.  The dragon lifted his head and shook the gold pieces that his head was under.  Someone stole from his hoard and the thief was going to pay.

            Our hobbit was very much excited when he emerged from the passage and showed the thirteen dwarves the goblet he had taken from the hoard.  Twelve of the company shouted out in glee but one, the gold dwarf, narrowed his eyes and said, ‘Get back in there burglar and find the stone.  You can take your share once you accomplish what you were hired to do.’

            The gold dwarf herded the hobbit back to the entrance and pushed him back down the passage.  So, without anywhere to go, the hobbit left the goblet at the entrance of the gray passage and walked tensely back to the dragon’s chamber. When the glittering of gold was visible from the passage, our hobbit took a deep breath and stepped out only to come fact-to-face with a large yellow eye.

            ‘Ah,’ whispered the dragon, a puff of black smoke escaping his nostrils, ‘this is the thief that steals from my hoard.’

            The black in our hobbit’s heart grew as he gazed upon the most terrible creature.  There was no more rose gold in our hobbit’s heart as he recalled the gold dwarf send the hobbit back down to face a dragon; sent our hobbit down to his death.

            Our hobbit said something back to the dragon that was twice the size of the shire and as red as the red that the beast breathed from his own mouth and the dragon cunningly replied.  The conversation is not remembered by our hobbit for he was scared out of his mind and didn’t know why the dragon hadn’t eaten him or burned him with red yet. 

            Then, our hobbit made a mistake and sent the dragon to the town that resided above the blue waves.

            ‘Oh no,’ our hobbit whispered clutching at his hair as the dragon flew, bright against the darkness, towards the brown city that sat upon the blue waters. 

            By our hobbit’s foot though, was the _stone_.  The stone that he was hired to find and give back to the dwarves.  As the hobbit held the jewel in his hands, he couldn’t bare to have anyone else look upon the beauty of this stone.  A small ring formed beside the black in our hobbit’s heart. It was the same color as the stone itself.

            The company quickly came down into the golden chambers and our hobbit could physically see the gold grow in our golden dwarf’s heart.  They all spent many days and nights in the chamber, searching for the jewel that our gold dwarf lusted after.  Nobody knew of the stone that hid away in our hobbit’s jacket, tucked against his breast.

            The gold in everyone’s heart grew during the days spent in the golden chamber.  But, it wasn’t the gold that the gold dwarf once was made of.  It was the gold that made the dwarves greedy and insane.

            ‘Oh no,’ our hobbit though, clutching at his breast, ‘We will all surely die.’

 

***

 

            History tells us that the men that sat upon the blue waves once had pink hearts, but after the red of the dragon descended upon their brown city (again), their hearts had instantly turned as red as the dragon’s flames.  The days following the fall of the dragon were spent in despair.  It was a man finding his wife face down in the blue waves that had since turned black from the ash.  The red hearts of men grew as they marched up to the mountain to find shelter but were blocked out by the blockade at the entrance.  Thirteen dwarves and one hobbit looked down at the men.

            ‘Master Dwarf!’ The man with the ship and three golden children (though neither items were with him) called up ‘It seems you are well?’

            ‘Indeed.’ The golden dwarf called back.

            ‘My people are not, we ask of what we were promised. Just enough to compensate for the damage done to our home.’

            The golden dwarf’s heart clenched and grew another hard, golden shell around his heart. ‘How dare you come to _my_ doorstep and start making the calls. I am _king_ and I will decide what to do with _my_ treasure.’

            The red in the men’s heart grew as they turned and marched back to the blackened city upon the blackened waves.

            Days later, the elves came up to the mountain and called for the white jewels they were promised before the dragon came the first time around.  The golden dwarf grew another layer around his heart and sent the elves away.

            Our hobbit not only saw the gold seeping into the dwarfs’ hearts, but also into all their minds.  The hobbit’s once green heart pulsed with red that surpassed even the men’s hearts.  The jewel tucked against the hobbit’s breast suddenly felt cold and the green in our hobbit’s heart pushed against everything until the ring of the stone was completely gone. He knew he had to get rid of it.

            The next day, when the red elves and men returned holding the stone that the golden dwarf so desired, red also engulfed the dwarf’s heart and he grabbed our hobbit and held him over the edge. For the hobbit had given the stone. Everything turned black to the hobbit, until the gray wizard fixed it.

 

***

 

            History tells us that right before the battle, you notice every color you didn’t before.  Our hobbit noticed the gold and blue in the men and the silver and green in the elves.  He saw the yellow and white interior of the gray wizard.  That the blue was slowly pushing away the black ash and that the eldest of the three golden children had pink surrounding her heart whenever she looked towards the mountain.  But, what our hobbit did not notice was his heart.  His heart made up of green, red, gray and silver and gold, and black (the rose gold was hidden for now). 

            The gray wizard spoke of war, of blackened creatures flocking towards the mountain, death and destruction not far behind. Our hobbit spoke of his adventure so far to the three golden children.  The eldest girl pretended not to listen, but she smiled during his stories.

            The story of our hobbit, however, was still yet to be finished.  When the men and elves started marching to the mountain, our hobbit grabbed his sword and marched to.

 

***

 

            History tells us that after a while of dusting, pink comes back full force when it truly matters.

            It didn’t take long for the blackened creatures to pour into the valley, but the dwarves and elves and men held them at bay. Besides the dwarves our hobbit had traveled with, there were even more gray and silver and gold dwarves in the valley. There were even two wizards (one gray and one brown).  But there was only one hobbit. His bare feet quickly turned black and slippery as he ran up stone steps trying to get to his golden dwarf and save the gold boy and his half silver and half gold brother. 

            As he reached the cliff, our hobbit saw the gold boy behind held by the white orc and the only thing the hobbit could think of when the gold boy was thrown off the ledge was that the gold daughter didn’t even have a chance. 

            Then he was hit from the behind and he fell to the ground.  But when he finally woke, he saw his golden dwarf on the ice with the white orc and our hobbit rushed to them.  With every step, the rose gold in our hobbit’s heart grew until the majority of his heart was rose gold.

            Our hobbit saw the dwarf get knocked down and saw, even so close to death, how the golden dwarf killed the white orc. He was there next to the golden dwarf, holding his dying body with red blood on his hands, crying.

            ‘Return to your green hills’ the golden dwarf said on his dying breath: his heart full of gray and silver gold (the good kind) and rose gold and green.  The hobbit’s heart matched, except for the ring of black along the exterior. Our hobbit did exactly what his golden dwarf said.

 

***

 

            History tells us that home is where the heart is, and our hobbit’s heart was no longer green.  His heart no longer belonged behind the green door under the green hill. His heart never belonged in all this green as soon as our hobbit signed his name black instead of green all those months ago. 

            As the years went by, the gray and silver and gold slowly receded, the green grew, the rose gold faded, but the black grew along the green.  The green and black grew up until this eleventy-first birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, I applaud you. I really hope you liked this.
> 
> These are the meanings I used in this story:  
> GREEN: nature and safety  
> I used green to portray the Shire without actually naming the Shire. I used green to show how Bilbo changes over the course of the story and how he always has home with him. And then I use it to show that Bilbo feels safe under the green trees after the trolls. Also describes the place and people of Rivendell.
> 
> BROWN: earth and safety  
> Brown is used to describe Radagast the Brown and it calms Bilbo down after the trolls and before the wargs come. Brown is also used to describe the place and people of Rivendell to show the connection between the elves and nature and how Bilbo felt at ease.
> 
> YELLOW: color of sunshine and cheerfulness  
> This color represented the sun and how Gandalf brought the sun to save Bilbo and the dwarves. I also used to to show how much Bilbo had changed already, how he couldn't absorb what little light he could through the rain and the storm. And it also made Bilbo happy and safe after the trolls.
> 
> GRAY: sophisticated and color of rock  
> I used gray to describe Gandalf and as a color that was part of the dwarves' hearts. I used gray to represent stone and Erebor as a whole. Gray is also used in the description of Rivendell to show how sophisticated and elegant the city really was. The gray in Bilbo's heart is used to portray the dwarves making their impact on Bilbo and our hobbit having a change of heart.
> 
> BLUE: faith and water and the sky  
> Blue was used for the sky after the Goblin caves when the company was flying on the eagles. When they look up and see the eagles, they have faith that they'll get out of there alive. It is also used for Laketown, basically to describe that Laketown was above water. 
> 
> PINK: friendship and love  
> This color is also described as rose gold. It shows the friendship and love between Bilbo and Thorin on the Carrock. I use 'rose gold' to show that it was Thorin (described as the golden dwarf) who Bilbo loved.
> 
> BLACK: evil and fear  
> Black is used to describe orcs and goblins and wargs and their blood, to show how evil they are. It is also used to describe the howling of the wargs, showing how Bilbo feared them. Black portrays the Ring, as it is evil and there is a black ring around Bilbo's heart because of the Ring and how it has already affected Bilbo so early. I also use it to show Bilbo's fear when Thorin holds him over the cliff after finding out that Bilbo gave the Arkenstone away. Also used as a color to describe the sick forests of Mirkwood. 
> 
> RED: blood and fire and anger  
> This color is first introduced to us as blood of the dwarves and elves and men, to show that they are "the good guys." Then it's used to portray Smaug and his destructive fire. But, red is also used to show anger. The men feel it after Smaug burned Laketown and Thorin felt it after he learned of Bilbo's betrayal.
> 
> GOLD: courage and wealth  
> One of the colors used to portray the dwarves. Thorin and Fili are known as just gold, alone, and Bard and his three children are described as golden. It portrays how these characters were so bright and golden (it's really the only word I can use). It's also used to describe all the gold (obviously) but it's also a term used to talk about Thoin's gold sickness. I use 'golden shell' or 'golden exterior' when talking about Thorin's heart to show that the dragon sickness has encased his heart. Also used as a color to describe Rivendell.
> 
> SILVER: sophisticated and elegant  
> Another color to describe the dwarves. Kili is known as 'half silver and half gold' and there a few other dwarves with silver in their description. It's used to describe Rivendell and Erebor.
> 
> If I have forgotten any colors, let me know, and I'll add my definition of what I used it for and all that jazz. If you have any questions on what dwarf or what person I'm referring to anywhere in this story, drop me a comment and I'll clear anything up for you.


End file.
